Shi Kyusobin: Blessed Twins
by Moonchildgirl
Summary: Preview: "Inuyasha," Kagome moaned softly to herself... Hello there here is a story I came up with late one night. This story may not contain any yaoi like my other ones but who knows things can change. Well enjoy.
1. Shi Kyusobin Info

**Names and Translations (and other info)**

The Twelve Messengers of the Dark Lady:

1. Ty Shen 4. Maynen 7. Rhan 10. Sen

2. Kishan 5. Lythen 8. Kerith 11. Kiro

3. Syh 6. Kaymen 9. Len 12. Laynen

The names are arrange in order of acceptance into the Order of the Shi Kyusobin society.

Maynen and Laynen are twins. Rhan, Sen and Lythen are brothers(oldest to youngest in that order). Kiro and Syh are lovers.

**All are young men.**

Other Names and their meanings:

1. Kyusobin: messenger

2. Shi Kyusobin: Death Messenger (assassin/soul carrier)

3. Shi: Death

4. Kurai: Dark

5. Himitsu-basho: secret spot


	2. Chapter1

Shi Kyusobin: Blessed Twins

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned silently to herself as her fingers continued to move rapidly in and out of her secret opening. She has begun desiring Inuyasha more and more often of late and not in the manner she usually did, but more…intimately. It has gotten so bad that she has had to sneak away from the group just so she could release some of the sexual tension that has gripped her body so frequently.

Just then, her body shook and she cried out a little louder this time, "Inuyasha," her essence wetting her fingers as she slowly removed them from her temporarily relieved body.

"I wish you would call out my name like that." a handsome young luscious voice said from over by the hot spring.

Kagome opened her eyes just in time to see a tall lithe handsome young man with golden tanned skin step out of the hot steaming water. As the steamy water fell down his strong slender body the moon's pale light caused his golden skin to shine as it reflected its light, making him look like some dark golden god. It was not until he started walking towards her that she noticed that his hair was unusual for a person that lived in this era. It was short on the sides but went down his back to his shoulder blades in a tail. His eyes were also unusual; they were a dark blue-grey that held a deep intensity to them that made her partially naked body shiver as he gazed upon it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice cracking a little with embarrassment. She was rather shocked and a little horrified to find someone else here, with her being in this rather provocative position. "This is the girls' hot spring." Kagome said as her eyes traveled down the young man's strong slender, naked body. He was so gorgeous…and big! Her eyes widened at the size of his slightly erect member. Her body trembling with each step he took until he was standing in front of her looking down.

"Really," he said kneeling down and taking her soft hand in his brought it up to his soft pale pink lips. "I didn't see a sign stating this." he said and opening his mouth took her two still wet fingers into it, sucking her essence from them. His eyes closing as the delicious taste of her slid down his throat and he moaned a little, his tongue swirling around her slender fingers.

Kagome's eyes closed and her body shook and shivered with want as this gorgeous god ministered her two fingers. She opened her mouth a little and a soft moan escaped through as her legs trembled threatening to collapse. "What's your name?" Kagome asked in a soft trembling voice full of wand and desire.

The young man released her two fingers. "Ty Shen," he said as he wrapped a strong arm around her slender waist helping her gently to the ground. "But you can call me Ty." he whispered in her ear.

Ty smiled when he felt the girl's body continue to tremble with overwhelming desire and without a second thought turned her around so that her soft delectable back was to him and kneeled her down on her knees placed her soft slender hands against the rough bark of the ancient tree.

The girl moaned slightly as his soft hand slid down her smooth belly to her small sensual clitoris which he massaged gently with the tip of his index finger making her writhe in his arm with ecstasy. When she was breathing heavily and dripping wet with want he inserted two fingers into her tight delicate opening and began moving them in and out in a skilled pleasurable motion. The girl's head flew back into his shoulder and her mouth opened wide as a cry tried desperately to escape.

His skilled fingers continued to delved deeper into her vaginal canal until he reached the soft membrane of her maiden head. It was then that he withdrew his moist fingers and holding her labium open with them placed his thick now fully erect throbbing member at her virgin opening pushed in deep breaking through her maiden head in one hard thrust.

Kagome's eyes opened wide as a red-hot pain shot through her body. She tried to scream but somehow the cry caught in her throat so instead she cried as her secret area burned with intense pain.

Ty Shen could feel the girl's wet tears drip down onto his hand as he pushed his throbbing shaft past the ruined maiden head and deeper into her canal. He was not concerned with her tears though 'cause he knew her pain would soon be replaced with intense pleasure once he found the pleasure spot that all women had. A spot that once found would cause a woman to reach her climax with only a few touches. As he searched, he felt something give deep within her body and her body began to burn and tremble violently. He knew then that he had found it, her himitsu-basho.

Kagome's body began to burn as an intense fire erupted through her body, a fire of complete ecstasy. The feeling and fire grew more intense with each deep thrust of the young man and it continued to grow the harder and deeper he went until it became so overwhelming that it burst causing sparks to dance before her eyes and a euphoric mist to drift over her hot sweaty body.

Ty Shen smiled when he felt the girl climax and her warm essence coat his erection still buried deep within her and still he move, his hips racing back and forth deepening his thrusts even more. His deep thrusts continued into her sweet luscious body and as he moved his other hand moved from her smooth soft hip; the other one still caressing her clitoris, up her soft stomach to her semi-full chest. His hand slipped up under her strange shirt and under her camisole lifting it up to expose her soft round breasts.

When they were exposed, he cupped one with his hand and began massaging it as he massaged her clitoris caressing the perk nipple with his finger causing it to harden even more. He continued this causing the girl to climax many more times until finally after the girl's fifth climax he too climaxed with her ejecting is essence deep within her supple body with a deep moan, his hands cupping both her breast and her vulva tightly as his body shook with the after effect of the pleasurable workout.

As soon as he caught his breath he removed his now soft member from her wet vagina and sat down by the hot spring, gazing upon the girl's tired form. Even though her back was to him he could tell from what he saw that she would do.

As he gazed upon her the girl turned around and moving over to him sat down beside him by the spring. Still looking at her he wrapped his arm around her slender waist laying her gently on the ground. Lifting up her strange shirt he took one of her still perk nipples into his hot mouth and began sucking and swirling his tongue around it causing the girl to moan softly. As he sucked and played with one round breast his other hand moved up and began massaging the other with it, toying with the nipple with his skilled fingers.

The girl was hot and wet with in minutes and releasing both breasts he moved down between her legs and opened them wide. Inserted his talented tongue into the wet opening he licked and sucked at the wonderful juices that spilled from the small opening. As he did, he toyed with the sweet clitoris with his teeth and tongue causing her to grab a handful of his dark hair and gripping it tightly in her hands she again climaxed with a soft cry, spilling her sweet essence into his awaiting mouth.

He licked up the sweet juices, sat up sitting between her spread legs a hand on each leg, and just watched her as the beautiful after glow settled upon her. She was somewhat attractive. Not beautiful as some of his lovers had been but she was far from ugly. The girl opened her soft brown eyes then and looked at him and he could see that they misted over with the after effects of her beautiful climax. This only made her even more desirable to him and leaning down he placed his growing member at her wet opening again and proceeded to make love to her once again.

After their love making Ty Shen stood up and searched for his clothes as the girl got dressed. After he was clothed in his dark garments he moved off into the quiet forest.

Kagome looked up in time to see Ty Shen disappear into the forest and just as the morning sun broke through the clearing she thought she saw the faint image of soft black wings gracing his strong back, but he soon disappeared so she could not be sure. Aside from that, Inuyasha and the others were entering the hot spring so she just brushed the thought from her mind.

As Ty Shen disappeared another person saw what Kagome thought she'd seen, but his eyes are much better than hers are. He knew what Ty Shen was and the knowledge caused an arousing shiver of desire to run through his tall slender body and as he turned his long knee length silver hair flowed gently in the cool spring breeze and he moved off in the direction he had come disappearing into the thick forest.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it, it took me forever to type it up. Well anyway read and enjoy._

_Chapter 2_

"_It's only been a year," Ty Shen thought as he watched the strange girl sleep in her bed from his perch on top of her dresser. It was rather easy to find her again and it didn't take very long to do so. He wouldn't be able to call himself the head Shi Kyusobin if he had had trouble._

_During his search he found out a great deal about this girl, that her name is Kagome Higurashi and she lives with her little, Souta, who is in middle school and her grandfather who owns the temple and Higurashi shrine._

_As he watched her he stood up from his squat and lithely jumped from his perch on the dresser and landed lightly and silently on the bed without disturbing a single item on it. Even the cat did not awake from its light doze._

_Kneeling down Ty lightly touched the cat's ear and began caressing its head, gently waking it up. The cat slowly opened its big round eyes and lifting its head Ty Shen watched with fascination as the cat's eyes returned to their normal slit form. Getting up the cat stretched out its chubby body, yawning as it flexed its claws and jumping down off the bed sauntered off to find another spot to doze._

_When the cat was gone Ty moved up the bed and straddling the girl's small slender hips reached out one slender hand and began caressing her soft cheek. At the gentle touch of his soft slender talented fingers the girl slowly began to stir and he continued his caresses. Soon the girl opened her soft brown eyes and turned on to her back and as she moved Ty Shen shifted to accommodate the movement. Looking up into Ty's dark blue-grey eyes she opened her small pink lips to speak but Ty lifted his index finger and gently pressed it lightly to her full lips indicating silence. When she stopped what she was going to say he gently and sensually ran his finger along her soft lips._

_Kagome moaned softly at the light sensual touch of his skilled fingers and her body began to slowly heat with overwhelming desire as it began to course through her. She moaned even louder as her not so secret spot began to ach with need and her slender hips began to move up into Ty's all on their own, needing to relieve some of the sexual desire that was driving it. _

_Ty Shen smiled at this and sitting up he helped Kagome into a sitting position. Reaching down he undid the clasp to his soft silk black pants and sitting up on his knees took out his thick member. Holding it in one hand he placed the other on the back of Kagome's head and brought it up to her soft pink lips._

_Kagome just looked at the large organ with confusion tainting her soft eyes unsure as to what he wanted her to do. Seeing this Ty Shen released her head and reaching down with the now free hand took a hold of her left hand slowly brought it up to his mouth. Looking her in the eyes he reached out with his tongue and gently licked her slender index finger before he took the finger into his mouth. Still looking her in the eyes he began sucking and twirling his talented tongue around her finger in a sensual and sexual manner and erotic manner. "That is what I want you to do." he told her as he released her wet finger with a last lick and a soft kiss on the palm of her hand._

_Kagome nodded her head silently taking into her mouth the awaiting member and began sucking and caressing it with her tongue, trying hard to imitate what Ty did to her finger. Ty Shen closed his dark blue-grey eyes with delight and with his mouth slightly opened in a silent moan tilted his head back placing a hand on the back of her head again tightening his fingers into a fist, gently grabbing a handful of her silky black hair. The girl was doing a surprisingly good job for her first time, however she wasn't getting what he needed and looking down he moved his hand down her cheek to her soft jaw lifting her head a little, "Kagome," he moaned softly. "If you don't take me deeper I will be forced to mouth fuck you, and I do not wish to do that to you your first time." he said softly caressing her jaw line with his thumb._

_Kagome heard his words and understood what he wanted her to do. She did her best to take his growing member deeper into her small mouth and still use her tongue to caress it the way he showed. Apparently she did exactly what he wanted because his head flew back and his hand gripped the back of her head tightly fisting a handful of her hair causing tears to spring to her eyes. She thought he was going to eject his seeds into her mouth and was surprised when he removed his now thick erection and with a gently caress of her cheek laid her back down on the bed. _

_Looking into her soft glazed eyes Ty could see that she was now fully aroused and without waiting any longer removed his black long sleeved shirt and his black silk slacks. When he was fully naked he reached down and began caressing one of her soft creamy full breasts, while his other hand moved down to her satin panties and slipping his hand under the soft fabric slowly began to caress her soft sensual clitoris as well. Kagome's small lips parted slightly as her eyes closed and a passionate whine escaped through her parted lips._

_Hearing that beautiful noise come from her full succulent lips Ty Shen couldn't hold back anymore and in one single pull of his hand removed the soft satiny panties completely off. As he moved over her he spread her legs wide and placed his throbbing shaft at her wet ready opening, pushing in deep until their soft flushed skin was touching. This movement caused Kagome's eyes to fly open and her breath to catch in her throat. Without waiting for her to adjust to his size Ty Shen pulled partway out and thrust back in. he repeated this over and over moving faster and harder with each deep thrust._

_Kagome's body quickly became so overwhelmed with sexual pleasure and ecstasy that she burned and all her mind knew was the overpowering sensation of being; crudely put, fucked, by an expert. She lost count how many times she climaxed until finally when she thought she was going to loose herself to the intense passion she felt Ty's wonderful seeds shoot deep into her exhausted body just as she too climaxed one last time, softly calling out his name. A warm sensation began to spread through her body and her eyes began to droop when she remembered what she was going to say when she first woke up. "I had a child." she said sleepily as her mind began to drift away on a cloud of euphoria._

_Ty Shen sat up when he heard this and looked down at her. "Is the babe still living?" he asked her hoping and praying that it was. All of the Shi Kyusobin have lost many female lovers and their would be offspring through child birth. It was a miracle that Kagome survived and it would be another if the babe had as well. When he saw her head nod in affirmation with her eyes still closed his heart leaped with joy and then sank at her next words. "I left the child back there in the other time." she said as the cloud took her away. Oh well, the child is still alive, that is all that matters. he thought trying to gather himself. Then when he thought about the words his heart began to soar once again. The child is __alive__. A smile began to creep on his face as his elation grew._

_While Kagome slept Ty Shen retrieved his black silk pants and his black leather belt that held his long dagger, short sword, and all his throwing weapons, amongst other things and put them on. The reason for this was a lesson they had all learned a long time ago; the lesson, that some of their conquests sometimes had lovers, and those lovers tended to have the bad habit of walking in on them. This happened more often to some than others. It use to always happen to Syh, their youngest brother until he and Kiro; another brother, became lovers. However, with Syh it was the parents of his conquests that walked in and he had to make a __very__ quick and skillful exit. Of late though Kiro has been able to satisfy Syh's unusually extreme and often strange sexual desires, but sometimes Syh would find satisfaction elsewhere, however that didn't happen very often._

_After he was half dressed Ty Shen crawled back up on the bed and laid down next to Kagome. With one arm hooked up over her head began caressing the top and side of her ear with the tip of his skillful fingers as his other hand moved over her soft small stomach, down to caress the soft sensual skin of her inner thigh._

_As he caressed the velvety soft skin he began to doze and images and thoughts began to slowly drift through his mind. It was one thought in particular though that caused his satisfied organ to start to ach with need. Actually, it was a conversation he had with Kishan, yet another brother. The conversation they had was about a particular move Kishan tried with a previous lover. _

_He told him the move could be used on either sex with only one minor change. The move, which he said was called Double Pleasure, involved the lover whether male or female on his or her hands and knees with him behind entering into the anus while his hand played with the genitalia. Now this is where it kind of differs, but not really. With a girl the fingers would be entering the vagina, caressing the vaginal canal while the thumb played with the clit. With a guy the hand would be pumping hard on the swollen length of the lover all the while thrusting deep into the rear._

_Ty Shen wanted so badly to try this move with his new conquest, Kagome but he didn't want to tire her out to quickly just yet, besides, they still had a long time together and life was still young. _

_Even though Ty Shen was lying there dozing his mind playing the Double Pleasure move with Kagome a part of him was still alert to his surroundings and when he sensed an unfamiliar presence entering the room through the open window he came fully awake, drawing his long dagger from its sheath at the back of his belt._

_Ty Shen sat there in the guard position on the bed and watched the unfamiliar person as he stepped off the sill onto the floor. The person was a handsome young hanyou with waist length silver-white hair with a pair of the cutest dog ears that twitched as his golden eyes surveyed the quiet room._

_When his eyes fell upon him and the long dagger in his hands he drew his sword that emitted a strange aura and waited for an attack that did not come._

_Ty Shen waited for a second more just watching the handsome young hanyou as he watched him, waiting for his next move. When Ty Shen was satisfied with what he saw he stood up stepping silently off the bed sheathing his weapon as he moved. The hanyou just stood there staring at him with those beautiful golden eyes with sword still in hand. His eyes watching his every move as he finished getting dressed, making sure his every move was sensual and full of lust. When he was done he gently moved past the frozen hanyou, his move as gentle as the breeze, lightly brushing the hanyou's blood red kimono with his arm and lithely jumped out the window disappearing into the black moonless night._

_As much as he wanted to play with the handsome hanyou he had more pressing things on his plate, he had his baby to find. _

_TBC in chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello there here is chapter three and quite possibly second to last chapter depending on the reviews that I get. It all depends on you readers so please let me know if you want another chapter or perhaps a side story. I have already started the Histories of the Shi Kyusobin starting with Ty Shen and I will post that when it gets done. It will be posted under original fiction but you can always look under moonchild if you want. Well enough chatter and on with the story._

_Chapter 3_

_Ty Shen returned to the era that he had first encountered Kagome in (not the exact time) and searched for the child that Kagome said she had had. In his search he entered a small village that was not too far away from the well that had brought him here that he had found on the Higurashi shrine. His curiosity had flared at that and he wondered if that was why the Higurashi's were appointed guardians of the temple and shrine. Also, on his way to Kagome's room he felt the energy of an ancient time tree, which made him even more curious._

_As he walked the pathways of the village he asked the villagers about Kagome and the child she had had. The villagers would just whisper a prayer or avoid the question, and others would just walk away completely. This went on for some length of time and he was becoming greatly annoyed and agitated with the simple minded incompetent villagers that he vowed to kill the next villager that did not give him the answer he wanted._

_Just then a beautiful young woman who looked to be in her second trimester came walking up with a young monk and a young fox demon walking beside her and a two-tailed demon cat following close behind._

"_You are searching for the child that Kagome bore?" the young woman asked softly caressing her slightly protruding belly._

"_Yes, I am." Ty Shen said looking at the young couple. "The child belongs to me. I am its father." he said with a certain look in his eyes that they missed._

_They looked at each other at his words, as if not believing what he just said. It was the fox demon that voiced what was obviously going through both their minds. "I thought Kagome was in love with Inuyasha?"_

"_Shippo!" the young woman scolded shooting a deadly glare at the young demon. The young demon looked to be two to three years younger than Syh, maybe a couple more than that. He also noticed that the young demon would soon grow to be a very handsome young fox demon and quite possibly become one of Syh's many conquests. But that was for Syh to decide. _

"_Kagome gave the baby to Priestess Kaede to care for." the monk was saying. That brought Ty Shen's attention back and he looked at the monk. "Where may I find this priestess?" he asked the monk. The monk pointed down one of the pathways to a small little hut looking house that had a small little herb garden on the side._

"_Thank you monk." Ty Shen said with a little bow of his head his dark bangs falling forward with the slight tilt of his head. "May your wife bear a strong healthy baby. I know she will survive the birth for her soul is strong, I know…I can see it." he said his eyes taking on an unusual glint._

_A shiver crept through the monk's body as he caught sight of the glint. He didn't know why but this young man…felt like, death. Instinctively his hand reached out to his beloved wife Sango's for strength and comfort only to find her reaching for his and taking a hold. "You felt it too, didn't you?" he heard his beautiful wife ask, a slight quiver in her tender yet strong voice. _

"_I fear him, yet I am strangely drawn to him as well." he said watching the handsome young man leave down the path towards Kaede's house. "Me too." he heard Sango say, her grip on his hand tightening._

"_Is he the reason why Kagome left and did not come back?" the little fox demon asked._

"_We can not say for certain, only Kagome can answer that for us." the monk said his eyes still on the path the dark beauty walked down._

"_Inuyasha should be returning soon, hopefully with Kagome at his side." Sango said turning to walk back the way they had come, taking her husband Miroku's hand as she did._

"_It has been nearly a year and a half since she returned to her own time and Inuyasha has gone over there countless times only to return empty handed." Miroku said as he walked beside his wife._

"_I hope he succeeds this time, I really miss her." Shippo said his eyes becoming sad._

"_We do too Shippo." Sango said placing a comforting hand upon his head, patting his red-hair. "Even Kohaku and Rin are concerned about her."_

"_Really, Kohaku and Rin stopped by?" Miroku asked. Rin and Kohaku got together shortly after his and Sango's wedding and only stopped by a couple times out of the year to see if there was any news with Kagome. But other then that they are off doing their own thing._

_They still have yet to defeat Naraku and Miroku has a little suspicion that is why he does not spend that much time with his sister, Sango. Naraku learned a long time ago not to mess with Rin so she's pretty much safe. Considering that she has Sesshomaru as a guardian any demon would have to be brain dead to even consider messing with her. _

"_Miroku, let's go." Sango called from a little ways ahead, an annoyed look on her glowing face._

"_Coming hun." Miroku called as his heart contracted with overwhelming love for this beautiful woman and ran up to her._

_Ty Shen walked up to the small one room hut and gently pushed the hanging curtain aside. Stepping inside he looked around the small room until his eyes at last fell upon an old woman sitting on the floor holding a small beautiful baby in her gentle arms. From what he could see the baby's hair was a dark black and his complexion was a soft cream colour. The baby's eyes were closed so he could not tell what their colour was but he had a feeling that when they opened they would be a beautiful pale grey._

_The old woman's eyes never left him as he visually inspected the child and when he reached down to retrieve his child the priestess pulled back pulling something from within her kimono._

"_Come now priestess," Ty Shen said without looking. "I'm no demon."_

"_Ye no human either." the priestess said standing up, still holding tight to the baby Kagome had given to her in one arm while the other held out the strand of spell beads._

"_That maybe, but that baby is mine." Ty Shen said loosing patience with the old woman. "And I want I want it…now." he said looking the priestess in the eyes. _

_Kaede shivered at the hint of something dark in his voice and the glint in his dark eyes and without further complaint handed the baby over to him._

_Ty Shen took the baby into his arms and pulled back the piece of cloth that covered his lower section to see what gender the baby was. It was a boy._

_At the feel of cool air the baby opened his eyes and scrunching up his tiny face prepared to announce his discomfort, but stopped and opening his eyes fully looked up. He was here._

_When the baby looked at him Ty Shen noticed that he was wrong, the baby's eyes were not a pale grey but a deep dark blue and he stared deep into them. After about a second he looked up to the priestess with accusation in his dark eyes. "There is another, a girl. Where is she?" he asked his eyes dark with promised malice if she did not answer him truthfully._

_Kaede shivered again but answered normally. "She was taken away. The villagers feared that she was spawn of an evil demon, so they sent her away to be…cleansed." she said turning her head away at the last part._

_Ty Shen's eyes widened at the implication in her voice. "You mean killed!" he cried horrified at the very idea. They were going to kill his baby!_

"_There was nothing I could do!" Kaede cried looking at him again. "It happened whilst I was away!" she told his retreating back as he flew out the doorway, baby held firmly in his arms._

_As Ty Shen raced through the little village Kishan appeared beside him. "To murder an innocent baby, that is just inhumane." he said as he raced beside his leader and present lover/partner._

"_We've got to find her Kishan, we've just got to." Ty Shen said his voice an odd sort of calm/frantic still holding tight to his son._

"_We will Shen. The alarm has already been sounded and everyone called into action." Kishan assured him as they left the small town._

_Not more than thirty minutes passed by when news arrived by way of one of their own the location of Ty Shen's daughter. The messenger was Laynen, previously the only set of twins to grace the order._

"_Shen," Laynen said appearing in front of him and Kishan. "We found her, my brother an I." he told his leader taking the baby from his arms. "There is a small group of human priests that has the young lady and they're about to enter a cave just to the south east. You must hurry." he said and disappeared with the child in arm._

_Ty Shen and Kishan raced to the cave that Laynen told them about and found the group of human priests with the Shi Kyusobin's most precious treasure getting ready to enter the cave._

_Ty Shen and Kishan looked at each other and in the blink of an eyes disappeared only to reappear in front of the humans with short swords drawn. Kishan drew double blades and he wielded them with a deadly grace and skill. Kishan was Ty Shen's teacher in the art of the short sword._

_Every member of the Shi Kyusobin wielded a different sort of weapon; all were light weight and easy to carry and wield. Ty Shen- the short sword, Kishan- double short swords, Syh- twin daggers made of light weight unbreakable silver. Maynen and Laynen both wielded katanas. Lythen- a sword called the Rsycha. Both Kaymen and Rhan wield long swords however Kaymen's sword is slightly curved. Kerith- a scythe on a chain. A weapon he himself invented. Len also invented his own weapon, a silver throwing fan. Sen's weapon- double throwing fans, gifts from Len. And last Kiro- double scythes. Both scythe weapons have short handles that have a trigger that extends its length._

_Each member also carries on his belt throwing knives, kunais, throwing stars and anything else that they could think of to use as a weapon._

_The group of humans stopped in mid step and stared at the two black clothed figures standing before them. They were hooded in a black silk fabric and a black cloth of the same fabric was covering the lower half of their faces. Their clothes were of the same black silk; the sleeves of their shirts were long and billowy and were tightened by a black silk ribbon. Both wore soft black leather vests that were etched with an intricate design and ended at the top of their pants. The engraving on their weapons and the etching were of same design and colour. They wore long trench coats that billowed behind them in the soft breeze. The pants were the same black fabric as the shirts and they wore knee-high soft leather boots. _

_Their clothing alone was intimidating enough but what scared the priests witless was the look of death in their eyes. The head priest took the baby from his subordinate and slowly walked towards the two figures, the baby held out before him as if in offering to death itself. When he was a little more than half way the shorter of the two figures began walking towards him. When he was within reach he handed the baby over to him and falling onto one knee. The figure took the baby from his hands and with rage in his eyes raised his weapon high into the air preparing to cut him down._

"_Shen!" he heard the other figure shout from his spot and looking up from his cringe he saw the two disappear but not before seeing the look of pure dark death in the figure's dark blue-grey eyes. The look said 'you will die', and then they were gone. _

_TBC in chapter 4_

_A/N: Alright people let me know what you think of this chapter. _


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay there, here is the fourth and quite possibly the final chapter to my little story. If you want more you will have to review me to let me know. Because if people don't like it I will not continue. So please review me. I would really like to continue this. Thank you and enjoy._

_Chapter 4_

_Back at the Higurashi shrine both Ty Shen and Kishan were carrying a precious burden in their arms as they headed to the two story house that was just a little ways away from the well._

"_Shen, you know we are not allowed to take a life that the Lady has not asked for." Kishan said as he walked next to Ty Shen._

"_I know Kishan." Ty Shen answered with a sign. He knew this was going to come._

"_Then why?" Kishan asked stopping in his tracks and looking at Ty Shen._

"_I don't know, I just couldn't help it, the desire to kill him overcame me and I couldn't stop it." Ty Shen said stopping as well, his head down._

_Walking up next to Ty Shen Kishan leaned his head forward and caressed his ear with his voice, saying, "Perhaps a night in my bed will help get you back to where you are needing to be…and where you are wanted." Kishan purred and finished with a swiped of his tongue along the side of Ty Shen's ear making him shiver with delight. "Mentally anyway." he added as he slid his free hand across Ty Shen's tight stomach._

"_That may be best." Ty Shen agreed a slight quiver to his voice. Kishan knew what he liked and how best to get him back on track when he has veered off._

_This was not the first time he has lost himself to the darkness that has plagued him nearly all his life, it has happened before but back then he did not have his brothers or the Dark Lady to bring him back and he was lost for a long time and many people died who were not suppose to. _

_It was at that darkest time in his life that he met the Dark Lady and she took him into her arms and heart and made him her very first messenger of death, something he knew very well. After that the others appeared, they arrived or were found like in his and Syh's case and each took trials to become accepted into the order of the Shi Kyusobin. _

_The trials were each different and matched the person they were held for. Each trial was also given by the Dark Lady also known as the goddess of death, the taker and keeper of souls and so on. The Shi Kyusobin were her messengers, her reapers. And she trained them as such, however death was not their only task, sometimes they were asked to protect instead of kill or simply just spy or gather information or in some odd cases, to teach. But one thing was always the same, all their orders were given to them by the lady herself and no other._

_As soon as Ty Shen got control of his body and heightened emotions (no thanks to Kishan) they took up their trek to the main house. Upon arriving at the door they opened it and entered. They each were greeted by a bright light and both Ty Shen and Kishan had to squint at the brightness and pause for their eyes to adjust. When they were ready they noticed that everyone was just finishing up their evening meal and getting ready to depart to various tasks for the night. Kagome was already on the stairs preparing to go up however she paused at Ty Shen's entry and when she saw the precious bundle in his arms her eyes grew distant and cold. She slowly made her way back down the stairs and sat down on the mat in the living area._

_Both Ty Shen and Kishan notice the sudden change in her when she caught sight of the infants and knew they would have to coax her into caring for them. Ty Shen handed Kurai; which he named the girl, to Kishan and walked over to Kagome. Kneeling down in front of her he took Kurai, who was protesting at the top of her lungs that she was hungry and wanted to be fed NOW, and placed her in Kagome's reluctant arms._

_Kagome nearly dropped her and would have if Ty Shen had not caught her. With the look of cold death in his eyes Ty Shen calmly leaned forward and whispered quietly in her ear in a voice laced with cold malice, "Hold her, NOW." and handing her his precious girl once again he whispered in a voice full of surety that made Kagome shiver with dread. "You do that again and I __will__ kill you."_

_Kagome froze at the ice in his voice and reluctantly accepted the tiny infant who had suddenly stopped crying and was staring at her papa. Ty Shen undid the top of Kagome's shirt exposing her milk full breasts and moving around behind her and helped her help Kurai to nurse. _

_Ty Shen stayed there behind Kagome with his strong arms wrapped around her waist supporting his beloved daughter as she nursed, getting the life supporting milk she needed. When she was done Kishan took Kurai and placed Shi; the boy in her place so he could feed as well._

_All through this Kagome just stared off into space, simply refusing to acknowledge the infants as they fed. Ty Shen though was not too worried, once she felt the warmth of the infants and the pull of their little mouths she would soon miss their presence and ache for the release their little mouths would give._

_When the infants were done feeding Kishan handed Kurai over to her papa and took Shi from Kagome and fixed her back up. With babies in hand they headed back the way they came, through the kitchen. The mother was sitting down in a chair staring at something on the wall at the opposite end of the room._

"_I did not know she had had babies. I didn't even know she had gotten pregnant. Why didn't she tell me?" she asked as they passed by._

_Both Kishan and Ty Shen stopped and looked at the distraught mother. "I now know why she was acting so strange and why she was gone for months. It all fits." she said._

"_I'm sorry ma'am. I did not realize she was still young in the mind. When I met her back in the other time she acted like a woman; desires and everything." Ty Shen said feeling a little bad at having caused Kagome such pain and a little guilty at having been so threatening to her._

"_You thought that she was one of the women from that time didn't you?" the mother asked looking at Ty Shen._

"_A little strangely dressed, but yes, I did." Ty Shen said smiling and looked down into his daughter's pale grey eyes. "Even though, I am glad I made the decision I did. My lady is going to be very pleased." he said, his smile lighting his eyes as he gazed down at Kurai. "Yes," he whispered caressing her tiny soft cheek. "Very pleased."_

"_You will be back, right?" Kagome's mother asked her words penetrating his thoughts._

_He looked up, a smile still on his lips. "Yes ma'am, but please do not tell Kagome this. I need her to ache for the babies and if you tell her she may not ache for them the way she should. Or so I believe." he added the last part with a laugh._

"_I will need your help though." he said looking at Kagome's mother his smile gone from his lips and eyes._

"_I know what I need to do." she said with a small smile. "Do not worry."_

"_I'm trusting you ma'am. I know you will not fail me." he said as both he, Kishan and the babies disappeared into the dark of the night._

_They arrived at the Lady's dark domain and was kneeling in front of her throne their heads bowed._

"_My Lady," Ty Shen said as he kneeled there on one knee his head bowed over the small squirming bundle. "I would like to present to you Kurai Shinigan." he said holding out the small baby to her._

"_I am very pleased Ty Shen," a soft voice said coming from the dark shrouded moon coloured throne. "You have finally given to me an heir."_

_The weight of the bundle slowly lifted from his hands and Ty Shen watched as Kurai floated towards the shadows and the Dark Lady, her dark silhouette standing up to retrieve the precious gift her beloved Shi Kyusobin had given to her._

"_She has a twin brother, is that correct?" Lady Kurai asked holding the now still bundle in her arms. Out the corner of her dark eyes she could see pale grey ones looking at her and a tiny hand reaching up to touch her long silky black hair._

"_Yes my lady, Shi. He is right here." Kishan said lifting up his bundle just a bit._

"_Good, he can be her guardian." the lady said satisfied with the idea. "Oh, and Kishan, it is your responsibility to see that Ty Shen gets back on track." Lady Kurai said, as she watched her Shi Kyusobin she could see Ty Shen visibly wince. She could understand his discomfort at the scolding that was to come, but she could not lax on him just for the fact that he is their leader._

"_Yes my lady." Kishan said bowing his head slightly. He could feel the presence of his fellow brothers as well as see them standing in the shadows that the columns created. Only he, Shi, and Ty Shen were lit by an unseen light. He knew that Ty Shen could feel them as well, he could see it in the extra slump of his shoulders as he stayed kneeling there waiting for the reprimand that he knew was coming._

"_I know you did not kill that human priest Ty Shen, but the desire was there none the less and only Kishan's words stayed your hand." Lady Kurai said as she looked down at the leader of her messengers still cloaked in her shadows. "Of this I a very grateful, it means that you are gaining more control of the darkness within you and also your bond with Kishan is getting stronger." she said as a cool smile graced her dark red full lips._

_Ty Shen looked up at her words, his heart leaping. "Thank you my lady. I am glad that you noticed." he said with a bow of his head._

"_Of course I would notice," Lady Kurai said, laughter tinging her voice. "You alone have been here the longest, and it was you that needed me the most." she said suddenly appearing before him. Kneeling down in front of him her long silky black hair pooling on the black marble floor about her. Reaching out her long slender hand she caressed Shen's cheek as she looked into his dark blue grey eyes. "I found you in the darkness, you soul calling out to me so full of pain and anguish. You were lost and so young. Only 10 by human years. When I took you in and made you my own the darkness about you seemed to fade. Only the touch of your brothers seemed to dissipate it completely. Their touch also seems to be keeping it at bay, that is why I told Kishan to take you to his bed." she said standing up to her full height. She was tall and slender and her dark grey dress fit her slender body snuggly falling gracefully from her waist in dark waves of silky fabric. _

_The cloak that covered her soft milky white shoulders was of the same colour and fabric as her dress but was speckled with silver and looked like the night sky on a moonless night. "Now, the mother of Shi and Kurai, she is still among the living, correct?" she asked. "I did not sense her spirit cross into my domain like the others."_

"_Yes my lady, she is still alive." Ty Shen said still kneeling until Lady Kurai waved her slender hand slightly for him to arise , then took his place next to Kishan. "And I believe she will be willing to care for them until they are old enough to return here, when you are ready for them."_

"_Very good, I am glad to hear that." Lady Kurai said sitting down on her throne once again. I trust your judgment Ty Shen, so I am leaving this up to you. But leave them here while you rest and get yourself back on track, then you may return them to her." Lady Kurai said as she sat on her throne playing with baby Kurai._

"_Yes my lady." Ty Shen said and taking her subtle dismissal turned and left with Kishan who handed Shi to Rhan so he could take him to the nursery that was made for the eventual arrival of the desired heir._

_On their way to Kishan's room Ty Shen reflected on all that has happened and was pleased. Everything turned out the way he had planned, a mischievous smile gracing his lips and a glint lighting his eyes._

_The End? Your choice._

_A/N: Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and please let me know if you wish for me to continue it. I have plenty of ideas so that will be no problem. Well any way let me know. Thank you. _


End file.
